


Lip Gloss

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, JB is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lip gloss, the word "bighead" is used often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: JB convinces you to go out and have a good time, and not miss him too much. He kind of can't stand the lip gloss you wear, but he'll have to get over it.





	

“C’mon, just go, you know you’ll have fun.” JB wheedled.

“I don’t know Jae, you’re hardly ever home, and I feel bad going out.” You sighed. JB rolled his eyes. 

“Just go.” He said smiling. 

Your friend had asked you to spend the night out with her, and now you were trying to back out of it because JB had come home earlier than expected. JB definitely wanted to spend time with you, but he’d be home for the next three days and he didn’t want you to miss out on having fun.

“I’d want you to come of course, but you know my friend is kind of afraid of you.” You said a little guiltily.

“Is she really?” JB said looking proud for some reason. You grabbed his cheeks and squished them, which he pretended to be angry about. 

“Of course she’s afraid of you Bighead, although I can’t see why.” You laughed. It always amused you to no end how everyone you knew found Jaebum intimidating as all hell, even though he was actually the biggest dork on the planet.

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is --- ah cut it out Miss Thing.” JB whined, making you finally stop squishing his face. He was surprised that you listened to him for once. 

“Really though, you should go, I want you to.” Said JB beseechingly. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” You said sounding unconvinced. 

“Honestly I’m really tired, I’m just going to sleep probably and then you’ll be bored. Go out with your friend and we’ll do stuff together tomorrow.” Said JB. 

He really wanted you to go out and have fun. JB knew you were always lowkey wanting to go out, dress up, and have a great time, but with school and work those times were few and far between for you. It made JB proud to have such a goal-oriented girlfriend, who focused on the important things, but he knew you had been stressing lately and he wanted you to be happy. 

“Are you just trying to get rid of me?” You teased.

“No I’m not really! I just want you to have a good time and not be bored here.” Said JB truthfully. You thought for a moment.

“Ok, I’ll go.” You decided. JB smiled. 

“Good, now go get ready before you change your mind. You should wear those earrings that I like.” He randomly added. You both went upstairs where JB flopped down on the bed and you went to the bathroom to get ready. 

JB liked watching you get ready. Sometimes you would just throw things on, and other times you were meticulous, like how you were now. He was curious about the whole process of everything. Not to mention you were making quite a show of it, going back and forth from the bathroom to the dresser in the bedroom in varying states of undress. JB watched you from where he leaned against the headboard, and he started to wonder if maybe he was a little hasty in telling you that you should leave for the night. 

You emerged from the bathroom for the final time. 

“How do I look?” You asked mischievously as you strutted around the room. JB launched himself off the bed and sidled up next to you, caressing your shoulders. 

“Mmm you look good, you should stay here I think.” He said smoothly. You ducked away.

“Sorry Jaebum, you said I should go, so I’m going.” You chuckled. 

“Yeah of course.” JB said hastily. He looked you up and down one more time. “Hmm ‘Bay-bee’.” He said sounding out the syllables crafted into your gold hoop earrings. “You won’t let anyone else call you that at the club right?” he asked suddenly, peering down at you anxiously. 

“First of all Jaebum, you never even call me that. Second of all, I won’t let anyone call me that I promise.” You said, giving his cheek another squish to reassure him 

“Ok Miss Thing, have a good time all right.” Said JB gruffly. You looked at him in horror. 

“I almost forgot to put lip-gloss on!” You shrieked as you hurried back into the bathroom. 

“Aww I hate when you put that stuff on, it makes your mouth all sticky.” JB complained when you reappeared with a liberal amount of lip-gloss applied on you mouth. You made sure to kiss all over his face obnoxiously.

“Well good thing I don’t have to listen to you!” You said puckering your lips, as he rubbed at his face furiously. He smiled in spite of himself. You heard your friend beep her car horn outside. 

“Well I gotta go!” You said looking excited. JB handed you your purse and tried to dodge your good-bye kiss so he wouldn’t have to deal with your lip-gloss. You landed a sloppy one right on his cheek before running out the door. 

“Be careful ok!” JB called after your retreating form. 

“Yes Mom!” You shouted back. JB watched you drive away from the window, then sighed and turned away. 

You were gone until very late. JB took a long, hot shower, watched a couple episodes of some drama he was behind on, ate a bowl of cereal, and then decided to call it a night. He wasn’t lying when he had told you he was really tired. As he flopped down on the mattress and flicked off the bedroom light, he couldn’t help but feel a bit put out because you weren’t lying there next to him, but he took heart in the fact that you would be there when he woke up. 

JB wasn’t sure what time it was when your side of the mattress dipping underneath your weight suddenly caused him to awaken. 

“Is that you? What time is it?” JB said groggily, still lying on his back with his eyes closed. JB sat up immediately when the sudden uncomfortable feeling of lip-gloss attacked his entire face. 

“Blergh! Cut it out!” He spluttered, as you giggled. 

“I just wanted to kiss you goodnight, you looked so peaceful.” You pouted. 

“Are you drunk?” JB asked accusingly. 

“No, but I can’t get my shoes off.” You whined. JB smiled, you might have been a little tipsy that’s for sure. He got out of bed and helped you pull off your shoes. He got out your pajamas for you and helped you into them. 

“Thanks Bighead, and thanks for telling me to go out, I had fun.” You sighed happily once you both were finally tucked in bed. JB pulled you into his chest securely.

“Glad I could help Miss Thing.” He said before he fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote the other day per my sister's request. Tell me what you think! Lmao, Im Jaebum is a big old softy and no one can tell me otherwise.


End file.
